A Day at the Coffeeshop
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: Dark and Daisuke now have seperated bodies. As do Krad and Satoshi. When Krad and Dark run into each other at the coffeeshop what will happen? sorry i suck at summaries a little Fruits Basket crossover please r&r!PLUS THERE IS A BONUS CHAPTER!
1. It was the perfect date

**Hey people, I'm reposting this story and fixing all the mistakes so if you see mistakes, don't be afraid to message me and tell me. I'll fix them! Also, I'm changing the storyline a little but.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:_ It was the perfect date_**

Dark and Tohru had been dating for about 2 months. Kyo and Yuki weren't worried because they knew it wasn't going to last. Anyway, Daisuke, Dark and Tohru were at the coffee shop for Tohru and Dark's date.

"You know Daisuke, I'm glad we finally separated bodies, because now, I don't have to look like you ever again! Haha!" Dark said, trying to get Daisuke all worked up.

"What do you mean 'like me?'" scowled the red-haired boy. He hated when Dark always tried acted better than him.

"Face it Daisuke, you are nowhere near as good looking as me!" the purple haired boy said as he smiles like he told a hilarious joke.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and leaned his head on his hand "You stupid, conceited freak…." he said under his breath.

"Um, Dark-kun, I know your separated from Daisuke-kun and all, but you shouldn't tease him like that." Tohru said, nervously.

"Oh, he knows I'm kidding. Right, Daisuke?" Dark said, rubbing Daisuke's head to make his hair even messier. Then put his arm around Tohru. "Besides, it's not like he can do anything about it."

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever. But you know, sooner or later I'm going to get you back. And when that happens, you won't know what hit you." said Daisuke, smirking.

"Daisuke, you should know by now no one can get me. I'm the...," he stood up, and did the Superman pose, "LEGENDARY PHANTOM THIEF DARK!"

Now, the whole shop is staring at Dark, who likes the attention. Daisuke is leaning his forehead against his hand and shaking it. As everyone is going back to their meals, the three if them hear a soft chiming. Tohru realizes it's her cell phone.

"Oh, hold on! Hello? Oh yea…yea…yea…oh sure I will…ok, good bye." She put her cell phone back into her bag and got up from the table, "Um, I have to go. I'll be back in about a half an hour!"

"Hey, where you going?" Dark asks as he sat back in his chair and sipped his latte.

"Oh, sorry, I have go pick up Kisa-san and Hiro-san from a friend's house for Kisa-san's mother. She's busy today," she said, winding in between tables to get to the door.

"Ok. Well, we'll be here when you get back! Bye!" Daisuke called, waving.

Tohru smiled at him and waved back. As she walked out the front door, two familiar people walked in and only Daisuke noticed. Those two people were Satoshi and Krad.

"Uh-oh…" Daisuke whispered so Dark couldn't hear him "This could all end badly. Very badly."

* * *

**Okay, while I was reposting, I decided to fix all of my stories. So if you see a problem with another story of mine, just message me.**


	2. Krad hits the scene

**Hey. Um… boo. Reposting in case you haven't noticed.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or Fruits Basket. If I did I wouldn't be writing these stories

* * *

**Chapter 2:_ Krad hits the Scene_**

"Oh, crap," Satoshi whispered under his breath "This is not going to go well."

As Satoshi and Daisuke stared at each other, they realized that neither Dark nor Krad had noticed each other and they were going to try and keep it that way.

"Hmmm, Tohru seemed especially cute today. Don't you think, Daisuke?" the thief asked as he took another sip of his latte.  
But Daisuke wasn't listening. Instead he was watching to make sure that Krad didn't notice Dark's presence.

"Huh? Daisuke? Earth to Daisuke! Hello? You there?" Dark asked when he realized Daisuke wasn't listening. He snapped his fingers by Daisuke's ear a few times.

"Huh? What? Oh yea, she looked very nice today" Daisuke said, preoccupied.

"What the heck are you staring at that you're not paying attention to me?" He asked as he turned to look at the door

"Dark, no! It was nothing!" Daisuke yelled in an attempt to stop his friend, but it was too late. Dark had already turned around and saw Krad and Satoshi. Daisuke knew that this was really, really bad. Suddenly Dark turned back around with a wide-eyed expression staring straight at Daisuke.

"Just ignore him, ok? If you ignore him, he might go away." Dark said closing his eyes, leaning his head down to the table and quickly taking a drink from his latte.

"I don't think that's going to work." The red-head said cautiously as he watched Dark rock his cup back and forth.

"Shut up! I know that! It's just, if Krad hates me enough than he will leave." Dark said in a violent whisper.

"Ooooook then." Daisuke said, sticking his tongue in his cheek..

"Ohhhhh great, Dark is here," Krad said, rolling his eyes. Then he smirked "Well then, while we're here, let's have some fun."

"I really don't think you-" Satoshi started to say but Krad cut him off.

"I will do what I want to!" Krad snapped.

"Ok, whatever. Just don't blame me or Daisuke when Dark snaps." Satoshi said just giving on to Krad's antics.

"Ohh he's not going to snap. He would be embarrassed if his precious Tohru came back early." Krad said all mean-like.

"What are you talking about? Tohru isn't here." Satoshi said questionably.

"I saw her leaving when we came in. Dark wouldn't still be here if she wasn't coming back." Krad said as he started walking over to where Dark was still playing with his drink. He turned back to Satoshi and smiled, "Why don't you join me? It'll be fun."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm staying out of this one." Satoshi said, leaning against the doorframe. Krad shrugged and walked by Dark's chair, deliberately kicking it.

"Oh, are you going to start this already? Can't I just go somewhere with Daisuke without you showing your ugly face and making everyone run in fear?" Dark said as he stood to face Krad.

"Not a good idea…" Daisuke whispered.

Krad just blinked at him. Then smiled, closed his eyes and calmly said, "At least my tamer isn't a little wimp."

"Who cares if he's wimpy?" Dark said. Daisuke just stared at him. "At least he has a girlfriend and he isn't really creepy and a snob!"

All of the sudden, Krad punched Dark in the face and made him slide a cross the table and land on the floor. Luckily, Daisuke had already moved and was standing by Satoshi.

"Oh, did I offend you Krad? Well, now you know how it feels when you make fun of Daisuke!" Dark said as he got up from the floor and walked around the table. When he got to the other side of the table, he swung his leg against Krad's to make him fall over. And it worked.

"So, what's the fight about this time?" Satoshi asked, unconcerned.

"Umm, us. I think. Something about who is the better tamer or who's better in general." Daisuke said, watching the two angels stare at each other.

"Oh, so it's for stupid reasons." Satoshi said, also watching the mini staring contest.

"So, let me get this straight, Dark, even though your separated from your tamer, your still going to protect the little brat?" Krad asked as he got up from the ground.

"What about you? You're protecting Satoshi and your separated from him!" Dark yelled getting very mad at Krad at this point.

"Satoshi's just better than him," he took another punch at Dark's head, but missed.

"Ha! You can't even say our situations are different! We are almost the same Krad! Except I'm just better looking and," Dark said as he smirked. "I DON'T look like a girl."

"Oh that's it!" Krad yells as he uses a blast of energy to shoot Dark through the coffee shop window and into the fountain across the street, "You are so going down!"

* * *

**By the way I won't be able to update for a week or so cuz I have a MAJOR reading class project so see ya in a week!**

_**BlackAngel **_


	3. And the fight continues

**Whoa, for once, I have nothing to say! (gasp) I'm must be going normal! No! I must stay weird and crazy!**

Disclaimer: oh you know it

* * *

**Chapter 3:_ And the fight Continues…_**

"Oh no, maybe we a should stop them before they destroy the city. Again." Daisuke said as he watched his friend get blasted through the window.

"Naw, even if we did try to stop them Krad wouldn't listen to me. In any case, let's just hope they don't destroy half as much as the last time. Now come on, let's go get something to eat and drink and just watch the show." Satoshi said, uncaring, as he walked to the back of the shop "If they go too along then we can stop them ourselves or go get Tohru to stop them."

"If Krad won't listen to you, I don't think he'll listen to Tohru either. Will he?" Daisuke asked, following Satoshi.

"Well, I think he will. He is always talking about how pretty she is but he's way to shy to talk to her and besides he knows she's dating Dark."

"Oh, and the fact that Krad hates Dark and is trying to murder him isn't helping much either is it?"

"Nope"

"Thought so."

While the those two got food, however, Dark was still trying to get out of the fountain but was having a little bit of trouble.

"Heh," Dark laughed, trying to stop his long purple hair from clinging to his face, "That didn't even hurt. If it's anything like last time, I'm gonna win."

Dark was out of the fountain and With had turned into his wings now.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Krad asked while his white wings came out if his back too, "Get little Daisuke to help you?"

Now Dark was gritting his teeth. _Why won't he just leave Daisuke out of this!_ Dark thought angrily _If anyone has a bad tamer, it's him!_ Then, just because Krad brought up Daisuke again, Dark used his powers to blast Krad through a run down building where he then followed and began punching Krad with no mercy.

"No, take it back! Take back everything you said about Daisuke!"

"Hmmm let me think…." Krad said as he grabbed Dark's wrists to restrain him from punching then kicks Dark to the ground, "NO!"

Then Dark got up and flew back to the park, with Krad following. So, now they are fighting with no mercy for each other and ripping up the once beautiful park into ruins. But as they were fighting they didn't notice Tohru come back from taking Hiro and Kisa home.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda shorter than other chapters at least in my opinion anyway probably won't update for at least three days cuz Tuesdays I have JAM at my church. 

_**Black Angel**_ out!


	4. Tohru takes control

**Lalalalalalalalalallalalalalala I'm bored right now and still have nothing to say so I'm going to sing to you.**

Disclaimer: I really hope you know it. If you don't then ,well, your are just stupid then

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Tohru takes Control_**

"Ummm, what's going on?" Tohru asked after seeing Dark and Krad in the park, fighting and then spotted Satoshi and Daisuke.

"They're fighting over who is the better tamer." Daisuke said, sighing.

"Oh, no! Are they going to destroy the city again?" She said, alarmed.

"No, they only destroyed the park and that abandoned building over there." Satoshi said, pointing.

"O-oh, um shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru said, looking in the direction of the park.

"Naw, just give them a little time. Here, have some Shougayaki" Daisuke said, cheerfully.

"W-well, um all right…."

Well Tohru sat down thinking the fight wouldn't take long and no one would be seriously hurt. Oh, was she wrong. About an hour and a half went by before Satoshi got really, really ticked.

"Alright! This has gone on long enough!" Satoshi said, standing and grabbing Tohru's hand. She looked at him with a confused look, "And I'll need your help."

"Why?"

"'Cause Krad likes you, too." Daisuke said, smiling at her.

" O-oh my, really?" Tohru said, majorly blushing, "Well then, I'll do w-whatever I can to help."

As they walk across the street, Satoshi still leading Tohru by the hand, Daisuke spots Dark and Krad at the far end of the park. Suddenly Daisuke realizes Dark is laying on the ground, badly injured. He then breaks into a full out run to help his friend.

"Dark! No, Dark! Are you okay!" Daisuke yelled as he kneeled down to help Dark.

"Ahh," he coughed a few times, "I'm bleeding from practically everywhere and probably bleeding eternally, too," Dark said weakly, then yelled, "You really think I'm okay?"

"Sorry, sorry, stupid question, but you need to stop fighting! Otherwise me and Satoshi are going to get involved!" Daisuke said, worried.

"Oh, no you're not!" Dark yelled as Daisuke helped him stand up, "This time, I'm really gonna kill this guy!"

Then Dark lunged at Krad knocking both Krad and Daisuke over and spraying blood all over the pure white wings as he punched the wings's owner.

"Daisuke-kun!" Tohru cried as she led Satoshi over to where Daisuke was to make sure he was okay, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but Dark isn't and he is still fighting. I'm afraid he might go a little to far." Daisuke said with the look of worry in his eyes.

"Well, it looks like nothing is going to stop Dark from killing Krad this time," Satoshi said as he looked over to where the two angels fought, "All well, it will be a load off my back."

"Satoshi!" Daisuke cried.

"Oh alright, Tohru, I need you to tell him to stop punching Krad." Satoshi said, sighing because he couldn't get rid of Krad.

"Why?"

"Because if they both hear you, they will stop fighting because they know how you hate it when they fight." Satoshi said, still pouting.

"Yea, ha ha, they're stupid like that." Daisuke said, laughing.

"Alright," she said standing and facing the two angels, "here I go…"

* * *

**Okay! Next chapter… who knows? Wait… I should… I'm the author…**

**_BlackAngel_**


	5. Oh No! Dark!

**(sigh) I love anime. It's so amazing. Message me anytime. I'd love to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: _Oh, No! Dark!_ **

"Ummm, p-please stop hitting Krad-san, Dark-kun! Y-you might hurt him!" Tohru yelled nervously.

Then, Dark and Krad look at each other and realize that it was Tohru talking and both look up to see her standing over top of Daisuke, who was still on the ground from being knocked over by Dark's frantic actions to kill Krad. The two angels start blushing like crazy at the sight if her. Dark had, by then, stopped punching Krad and now was standing up and wiping dirt off himself. Krad was still sitting on the ground, but had sat up now, and stared at Tohru in disbelief that she was actually worried about him.

"Hee, told you they would stop," Daisuke said, putting his hand over his mouth so Dark wouldn't see him laughing.

"Umm, hey Tohru! I thought you, uh, had to take Kisa and Hiro home or something like that." Dark said, putting his hand behind his head and scratching it with that goofy smile.

"She did. Then she came back like she said she would." Satoshi said, crossing his arms.

"Yea, but you two were too busy fighting to notice!" Daisuke said, standing up now.

"Umm, how long were we fighting?" Dark said, looking at the ground.

"Two freakin' hours!" Daisuke suddenly burst out screaming.

"Oh, really?" Krad asked, looking surprised.

"No, I was lying," the red head said sarcastically.

"Oh, really? So, how long were we really fighting?" Dark said. Krad suddenly whacked him upside the head, "OWWW! What the heck was that for?"

"He was being sarcastic, you moron. We really did fight for two hours," Krad said.

"Oh, really?" Dark said, rubbing his head even more now.

"Yes, really," Daisuke said seriously.

"Oh well…Um, Tohru! Let's go finish our date!" Dark yelled, running over to Tohru, Daisuke, and Satoshi with Krad following because he didn't want to stand by himself.

"Oh? And where you gonna do that? You destroyed the coffee shop by going through the window." Satoshi said, eyeing Dark suspiciously.

"To the movies!" Dark yelled like a little kid who got the toy he wanted, "Besides, I never really liked coffee anyway."

"So, you destroyed the coffee shop because you don't like coffee?" Krad asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yep!" Dark yelled in the same excited tone and smiling, "And technically you're the one who destroyed it."

"Yea…I guess," Krad said, blushing. He wanted to admit the truth in front of Tohru.

"But Dark-kun! W-we have to fix your wounds! They might get infected!" Tohru said, looking at Dark's arms.

"Oh, I'll be…," Dark started. Suddenly, he faints. As he falls to the ground, no one tries to catch him, they just watch him hit the ground. Then, he wakes back up and stands, "Fine!"

"You just fainted…"Daisuke said quietly.

"No I di….," Dark starts to say as he faints again. This time, Daisuke caught him.

"AHHH! Dark!" Tohru cried. "Well, um, how about we take him to Shigure-san's house so he can rest and we can bandage his wounds."

"Okay," Daisuke grunted as he rolled Dark on to his back so he could carry him easier, "Sorry, Satoshi, but we have to go. See you later!"

"Bye Satoshi-kun, bye Krad-san!" Tohru yelled as she and Daisuke started walking towards the end of the park.

"Bye Tohru," said Satoshi as he watched them go.

"Bye Tohru," Krad said blushing and looking at his feet.

As Tohru and Daisuke left with Dark, Satoshi realizes he was left with the damage to the park and coffeeshop. _All well,_ he thought _I'll make Krad clean it up. I mean it was his fault anyway._

_-- _

As for Dark and Tohru's relationship? Well, after about 6 more months, they broke up, but they still remained the best of friends. As a matter of fact, Tohru has invited Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad to her wedding next month.

Who's she getting married to, you ask?

Kyo.

* * *

**And as they say in show business, THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! Well thanks for spending time with me and thanks for the awesome reviews.**

Till next time!(and I don't like to use the numbers at the end of my name)

**_BlackAngel_**


	6. Bonus Chapter: With or Momiji?

**Hey y'all! BlackAngel here with a BONUS CHAPTER for _A Day at the Coffeeshop!_ This was actually my first fanfic ever. The only reason I wrote it was because I was bored in civics class. The only reason I'm putting it on here is because this is what lead to the coffee shop. So, if you liked that story then thank my civics teacher Ms. Mitnick because she is sooooo boring! And just so you know the manuscript was in script form, but it's pretty much what would happen if Fruits Basket met DNAngel because they got With and Momiji confused.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own With or Momiji. Wish I did cause I would LOVE to have With as my pet!

* * *

**

**Bonus Chapter: _With or Momiji?_**

Daisuke and Dark walked through the park. They were looking for With. Lately, With has been sneaking out and going around town. He was normally home by dinner, but it was getting dark and there was no sign of the little white animal. Then, Daisuke spotted With and started calling to him.

"It's time for dinner, With!" he called.

"With? Who's With? This is Momiji-kun!" the girl who was sitting with the creature said. The two boys realized who she was. It was Tohru Honda. She worked at the building down the street. They knew her because one time, when it was raining, they offered her to stay inside of their house until it stopped. They also knew she lived with the Sohma family who lived a few blocks over.

"Umm, who's Momiji?" Dark asked as he walked up behind her.

"Tohru, Tohru! I'm right here!" said a boy, who came jumping out of a tree.

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry Dark-san! Daisuke-san! Please forgive me!" Tohru said, standing and bowing.

"It's okay! Kyo made that mistake too!" Daisuke said cheerfully.

"I did not!" Kyo yelled. He and Yuki were looking for Tohru and Momiji.

"Yea, yea no big deal. Anyway, Tohru, how 'bout you and me go to the movies. Then afte-" Dark said smiling at Tohru.

"DARK!" Daisuke yelled, hitting the thief on the head.

"You punk! You don't even know Tohru!" Kyo yelled, balling his fists.

"Well, I know her name. Isn't that enough?" Dark said, rubbing the back of his head.

"NO! IT'S NOT!"

"Well, then, Mr. Cat, if I go on a date with her, I'll get to know her won't I?"

"…."

"But Dark, why do you want to go on a date with Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Because it's my personality. Besides she's cute," Dark said, shrugging.

"Your personality?" Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"Well, you know Dark is a phantom thief, right? Well, almost every girl in town, including Risa," Daisuke said sadly, then perked up. "likes him and it's made him conceited."

"And that's why you wanna date Tohru?" Momiji asked

"Well that, and he's a pervert." Daisuke said.

_Oh, no! He's just like Shigure!_ The cat and rat thought _Except Shigure's much, much worse!_

"Um I-I really don't mind going on a date with Dark-san." Tohru interjected.

"See? She doesn't mind." Dark said, smiling again.

"Hey, Dark come here." Daisuke said, sighing.

"What?" Dark said walking to his friend. Suddenly, Daisuke pushes Dark into a gardening shed that was in the park.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Dark yelled, realizing his friend had tricked him.

"Sorry 'bout him." Daisuke said, rejoining the group.

"It's alright. He just…. reminds us of someone." Yuki said, laughing a little.

Daisuke laughs too, then looks over when he heard two people calling his name.

"Hi Daisuke!" It was the Harada twins.

"Hey Riku! Hey Risa!"

Then without realizing it, Daisuke transforms into Dark. Which was weird because they had separate bodies.

"Man! Dark, you suck!" Daisuke screamed.

"Mwahaha! See Daisuke? No matter what, I win! Mwahaha." Dark laughed.

"Daisuke-san! No wait, I mean Dark-san!" Tohru yells as she goes over to help Daisuke in any way she can when she trips and falls on the three Sohma boys and make them all transform.

"Ahh! I'm sooooo sorry!" she cries.

"Well, now that that's over, we can spend some 'quality' time together 'cause _they_ can't do anything about it." Dark says as he sticks his tongue out at Kyo and Yuki. Now Tohru sat in the middle of a cat, rat, two rabbits and a perverted phantom thief. Won't she have fun!

* * *

Stupid I know but my teacher is stupid and gets way to excited 'bout American history and I'm sick today! Which means I get to miss her class! Woo hoo! And I'm home by myself too! Which means I can watch all my dnangel DVDs all day long! This is an awesome day! Now to go eat Ramen cuz its 'bout 12:06 up here in Pittsburgh, PA

**Please note, I had to take this chapter off the internet for technical reasons. Anyway, when I wrote this, it was in October and I don't feel like taking that part off.**

Go Steelers!

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
